The Future with Surprises
by FellyX
Summary: Ash hasn't been in contact with most of his friends for 7 years whats the reason? and is Ash keeping other secrets as well?
1. Surprise!

Hello everyone welcome to my first fan fiction, I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, please take a chance to read & review and feel free to leave any constructive feedback.

Thanks

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokemon Company, Game Freaks or Cartoon Network. The characters written within this fic are solely based upon the fictional characters created by these companies, and the story is not meant to, or will it receive any monetary funding.

Sarah is of my own creation.

**Characters' Ages:**

**Ash: **25

**May:**23

**Sarah: **5

**Solidad: **29

**Drew: **23

**Harley: **27

**THE FUTURE WITH SURPRISES**

**Chapter 1:**

The Story starts with May, Drew, Solidad and of course Harley, all of them are sat around a table at the Pokémon centre in Hearthome City, discussing where they should head to their next contest.

May was the youngest of the group she had shoulder length brown hair which looked like an upside V and she was naturally beautiful and she wore her trademark red bandanna, red jacket, black bike shorts and a yellow bag around her waist.

Solidad was the eldest of the group she had waist length pink hair, she wore a tan jacket, and brown skirt, black knee high socks and red boots.

Drew was slightly older than May, he had green cabbage like hair, wore a black undershirt underneath a purple shirt, he had teal pants and grey sneakers.

Harley had long purple hair and was dressed in his usual Cacturn outfit.

"Personally I think we should head to Veilstone City" Said Drew

"No one ASKED you Drew!" Shouts May wanting to go to Solaceon town to get her third ribbon.

Currently Drew and Solidad have 3 Ribbons while May and Harley have 2.

"Guys please your making a scene! Seriously can't you two just stop being at each other throats for a while?" Says Solidad the unspoken leader of the group, with Harley nodding along.

"May Sweetie with the amount of times you and Drew argue you two should just confess your feelings for each other!"

"I DO NOT HAVE FEELINGS FOR HIM/HER!" Shouted Drew and May together.

At this moment the door of the centre opens and a Pikachu runs up to the front desk with Nurse Joy greeting the mouse Pokémon, after Pikachu runs in, his trainer follows suit also going up to the desk to talk to Nurse Joy, "Pika!" Squeaks Pikachu! At this moment Pikachu jumps off the desk runs up his trainer's right arm and sits on his shoulder, when the trainer starts to talk to Nurse Joy.

The trainer had raven coloured hair which was underneath a red cap with a pokéball logo on it, he had a black t-shirt under a red vest and black gloves, pants and sneakers.

May felt that she had heard his voice before but couldn't place where. After a moment the trainer Said "Yeah me and Pikachu go away back, he was my starter Pokémon and my best friend isn't that right buddy?" "Pika" that makes something click in May's head and realises that's it's her old friend and mentor Ash Ketchum! A split second later May runs up to ash faster than a bullet and tackles him to the ground in a bone shattering hug squealing in delight at seeing her best friend mumbling into his chest "I've missed you Ash!"

Ash being dense as he is doesn't recognize May right away as it has been 5 years since he last saw or spoke to her, and in those few years she had grown up to be quite the beautiful woman, back to Ash however he sits there wondering why on Arceus this random girl is hugging him and why does she feel so familiar and says "Do I know you from somewhere miss?... MAY!?" after realising that it's his old travelling companion May Maple he says the stupidest thing in this situation possible "So May how have ya been?" immediately May's aura changes drastically, she remembered the fact that she hasn't seen or heard from Ash in 5 Years and gets explodes at him.

"ASH KETCHUM... WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST 5 YEARS? HUH! I HAVENT SEEN OR TALKED TO YOU! I THOUGHT SOMETHING MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU, THAT YOU MIGHT BE DEAD!" May said with tears forming in her eyes, Ash notices this and tries to reason with May "Look May I'm deeply sorry that haven't gotten in contact with you for so long but I had a good reason honest!", "Really Ash WHAT! Could have been so important that you would lose contact!"

At this moment, they are interrupted by a 5 year old girl shouting "DADDY YOU'RE BACK!" and runs up and jumps into Ash's arms, to say that May is shocked in an understatement, she was gobsmacked at the fact that the rather dense Ash Ketchum was a father, while feeling a sight tinge of jealously "So Nurse Joy has Sarah been a good girl while I was conducting business?" Said Ash

"Of course Ash! Sarah has been the perfect angel, haven't you?" asked Joy "Yup" replied Sarah slightly giggling.

Sarah was a short brunette haired girl, which was in a ponytail and she wore a light blue dress with yellow flowers on it, she wore white and blue sneakers and had her father's auburn eyes.

"Hey Ash who this and what did you mean by conducting business?" asked May still shocked from the fact Ash has a daughter.

"Sarah I'd like you to meet May Maple she was the girl I told you about from when I travelled the Hoenn region, May I'd like you to meet my daughter Sarah Delia Ketchum"

"Hi" said both the girls in unison "So Ash you're a dad? I take it that's the reason?" asked May

"Yes May she is and to be honest you're not the only one I lost contact with, I've lost contact with almost everyone except for Dawn and my Mom kind of hard not to since Dawn wants to know everything!" May giggled at Ash "What?" asked Ash "Nothing it's just after all these years you still the same Ash Ketchum!" "Yeah… Hey what's that supposed to mean!" Cried Ash, May just laughed again "Nothing honestly" Said May, Ash gave her a look of defeat and glanced at the clock and noticed it was 10:45 he had been in Hearthome City way too long. "So Ash? What are you and Sarah doing here in Sinnoh?" Asked May she wondered as she knew Ash had already been to this region.

"Sorry May I'd love to stay here and talk but I was meant to be at Eterna City 45 minutes ago, great Mr Goodshow's going to give me an earful!" said Ash "Mr Goodshow?... Wait Ash, what exactly do you do?" asked May "Oh nothing special I work for the Pokémon League" said Ash "Come on Sarah, we got to get going know, see ya May!" "Okay daddy!" said Sarah Happily as she got to ride on Garchomp her favourite Pokémon as she and her father left the Pokémon Centre. "_Bye Ash_" May whispered as she thought that she may not see ash again.

May made her way back over to her group who decided to not get involved by request of Solidad, as she phrased that it was none of their business and May will most likely tell them when she comes back over. As May got back to her seat she sat down and slightly slouched ready for the fierce interrogation that was about to take place.

"So May? Who exactly was that poor guy you decided to jump and make deaf by squealing in the guy's ear?" asked Drew, trying to hold back the jealously that seeped through his voice. "_Why can't she be like that with me" _Drew thought.

"Yeah who was that May? He looked familiar like I've seen him somewhere before?" asked Solidad

"Well you probably wouldn't believe me if I told you guys" said May

"Know May sweetie, you know you aren't getting off that easily so… spill it!" Said Harley, He was just like Dawn when it came to gossip

"Fine I'll Tell you, like you said Solidad you thought you seen him somewhere before" Solidad nodded "Well you haven't _seen_ him before" said May, Solidad was confused by this but before she asked she was beaten to the punch by May "You guys have met before! That was Ash Ketchum!"

"WHAT!?" the 3 shouted in unison.

"What's Ketchum Doing in Sinnoh?" Said Drew Slightly irritated by this as he knew that May once had feelings for Ash" "Well Drew, I asked and he said he's working for the Pokémon League, though he didn't say what he did."

"I've got a question" said Harley "Who was that little girl who was with him?"

"Yeah I noticed that too" Said Solidad "I take it that's his little sister?"

May shook her head "No that wasn't his little sister that was Sarah….. His daughter".

**End Chapter 1!**

**I already have the second chapter planned and will work on that soon as possible as for after that I'm not too sure but hopefully something will come to mind. **

******Please review and leave any suggestions**

**FellyX Out!**


	2. Its All Business

Disclaimer:

I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokémon Company, Game Freaks or Cartoon Network. The characters written within this fic are solely based upon the fictional characters created by these companies, and the story is not meant to, or will it receive any monetary funding.

Sarah is of my own creation.

Characters' Ages:

Ash:25

May: 23

Sarah:5

Solidad:29

Drew:23

Harley:27

**Flint:** 34

**Gardenia:** 33

THE FUTURE WITH SURPRISES

**Chapter 2:**

We know find Ash, Pikachu and Sarah, are currently on their way to Eterna City, flying past Mt. Coronet on Garchomp, when suddenly Ash's Pokénav starts to ring. "Hello?"

"ASH WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU? IF YOU NOT HERE IN 20 MINUTES OR LESS MR GOODSHOW IS GOING TO THROW A FIT!" yelled Flint, "WHOA! Flint seriously calm down! No need to get hot headed… no pun intended." joked Ash "Gah whatever man! On your head be it!" "Seriously Flint tell Goodshow that I'll be there in 10 okay?" said Ash.

"Sure, so why the heck are you so late? Surely inspecting the Hearthome City Gym didn't take THAT long? "C'mon Flint really? You know Fantina! soon as I walked through the door she wanted to battle me!" said Ash "Ha-ha! Yeah so how long she last against you this time?" asked Flint.

"A solid 10 minutes, which was pretty good she's getting stronger definitely, Pikachu was still good for another hour!" "PiPika Pi!" said the electric mouse puffing out this chest, Ash chuckled at his best friend.

"Ha! Anyway c'mon Ash! Spill it I know you're hiding something, if that battle took 10 minutes and the inspection took 20, what the heck were you doing for the other 45?" asked Flint. "Well I was with Pikachu training for 30 minutes and the other 15….. Well I ran into an old friend." "Who was it?" said Flint, "May Maple I travelled through Hoenn with her, Brock and her younger brother Max."

"MAY MAPLE!" shouted Flint, "You know... THE PRINCESS OF HOENN MAY MAPLE!?" "Yes Flint, I just said that! Geez you can be such a fan boy." said Ash

"Man, you're just jealous that you can't get a girl like May Maple! "Retorted Flint "And what makes you think you can!" snapped back Ash "Easy, I'm Flint, the Sinnoh Elite Four's Fire master!" "Well I guess you got me beat there hot stuff." Ash sarcastically responded. A tick forming on Flint forehead due to the pun.

"Wow and here I was actually joking! She's great and all but too young for me, but from your reaction… you like her don't you? "Asked Flint "Of course I like her Flint she's my friend" "That's not what I meant Ash!" confusing Ash, at this moment Sarah decides to fall asleep in Ash's lap "Well Flint, Sarah's just fallen asleep and we're about 5 minutes out." "Sounds good Ash and by the way Mr Goodshow left already and asked for you to meet him in his office at the Lily of the Valley Island, HQ when you're done in Eterna City."

"Thanks for the heads up Flint, talk soon bye!" Said Ash hanging up the Pokénav, Ash looks down and sees that Sarah is sleeping like an angel and gently nudges her "Sarah it's time to wake up were near Eterna City" "Don't care" mumbled Sarah in her sleep, Ash know how much of a heavy sleeper his daughter can be, and uses her only weakness, her stomach. "Sarah it's time for lunch!"

"LUNCH!" Yells Sarah, bolting up from her sleep looking around "Works 100% of the time" said Ash slightly chuckling at his daughter's reaction.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Back at the Pokémon centre in Hearthome City, May's travelling companions stare at her in shock, silence seeping though, and making the atmosphere uncomfortable. May was the one who broke the silence.

"Erm… guys?"

"Guys!?"

"ANSWER ME!" yells May, snapping everyone back into reality, "May? Did… did I just hear you say that was Ash's daughter? Asked Solidad "Yes Solidad you did!" said May.

"Wow" Said Solidad, Harley and Drew in unison "But May hunnie that's just plain crazy" said Harley, "Exactly how can Ketchum of all people have a child, we may not know him as well as you do May but it's obvious how dense he is!" said Drew

"Yeah I did notice while on our journey some girls would flirt with Ash but he'd either just stare blankly at them or say something completely stupid." Said May, remembering all those girls that flirted with Ash, getting angry at the thought of those _harlots_, of course she felt that way as she had very strong feelings for the dense trainer at the time.

"To be honest I see why, did you notice how ripped ash was? I mean you could see his abs and pecks through that tight black shirt of his, I mean… Yummy! May you must of noticed how ripped he was while you hugging him you did get the best look out of us all." Said Solidad playfully knowing how embarrassed May would get, and right on cue May's face lit up a light crimson colour. "I... have no idea, what you're talking about Solidad!" May quickly replied trying to hide her blush "OH MY GOD YOU LIKE ASH! I mean it's so obvious!" squealed Solidad at the thought of Ash and May a couple.

"No… I don't you must be imagining it!" trying her hardest for Solidad to drop the subject. Then when she thought it couldn't get any worse Harley decides to add his own opinion of the trainer. "You know May, if you aren't going to have a run at Ash, I might I know back then he wasn't my type but I agree with Solidad YUM!" after a second Harley bursts into a fit of laughter, being disturbed by his friends sudden forwardness Drew tries to break the awkwardness. "Okay and with that disturbing thought in our heads let's say we make a move to Solaceon Town?

"Yeah lets" said Solidad and May together agreeing with Drew.

The group, packed up their stuff, grabbed their Pokémon from Nurse Joy, They then left the Pokémon centre and started to head towards Route 209.

**SCENE CHANGE**

Ash has now arrived in Eterna City, while flying overhead he spots Flint near the Pokémon Centre and get Sarah prepared for landing. "Sarah, Sweetie can you hold onto me please? I feel that this landing is going to be a little bumpy okay?" "Okay Daddy." Still slightly annoyed by her father's joke she then secures her by holding onto her father. "Good girl, Garchomp buddy can you land near the Pokémon centre please?" ask Ash, which he is responded with by a roar making a few people down in the street jump, and notice a rather large dragon was about to set down.

As Garchomp hit the ground Pikachu decided to show off to the spectators that gathered to see who was on the dragon by doing a back flip off the huge dragon and landing safety on the ground. Ash ten dismount the dragon with Sarah in his arms.

"OKAY PEOPLE NOTHING TO SEE HERE!" shouted Flint.

Ash recalled Garchomp as he made his way to meet Flint, he set Sarah down and took her hand, while Pikachu made his way back to his trainers shoulder, "Hey Ash, Sarah and of course Pikachu!" Flint said cheerfully seeing the trio.

"Pika! / Hey!" the three said in unison. "Good to see you flint" said Ash high fiving Flint.

"So should we make our way to the Gym?" Asked Flint, "Yeah sounds like a good idea, oh by the way Flint why does Mr Goodshow want me to meet him in this office later?" "Hmm he didn't actually say sorry" said Flint, "Ah no worries then he probably just wants the report as quickly as possible." Flint just nodded in agreement.

"So… Ash"

"Yes?" Ash asked Flint eying him carefully as he knew Flint was up to something.

"Thought about May since you saw her?" asked Flint with a slight smirk "Huh? Yeah I guess well I mean it was great to see her again but I kind of feel disappointed with myself for not keeping contact with May or anyone else for that matter, I mean they helped me out so much on my journeys and how do I repay them? By dropping contact with them" said Ash looking down. His daughter stopping to hug him trying to cheer him up she rarely sees the disappointed look in her father's eyes and doesn't like it. "Thanks Sarah" ash said hugging her back, Flint feeling warm at the Daughter/Father moment decided he would help out too.

"Don't worry too much about its Ash I'm sure none of your friends will be too mad at you when you tell them what's been going " Said Flint trying to cheer Ash up. "Yeah I guess your right" Ash said slightly perking up.

"So back to May how did she help you on your journey?" Asked Flint curious on how the well-known Co-ordinator helped Ash "Well we both helped each other really, I helped her by mentoring her as she was just beginning her journey, and she helped me mature a little bit and was someone I could always rely on" said Ash "Sounds like she was quite the friend" "Yeah the Best" said Ash smiling at the memories of his friend. Ash then remembers something he keeps in this jacket at all times his good luck charm, his half of the Terracotta Ribbon.

Sarah notices the shiny object her father pulled out from his jacket, as she never seen it before she questions him about it. "Daddy?" "Yeah?" pulling his eyes off the ribbon and looking at his daughter.

"What's that in your hand?" a curious Sarah asked.

"That Sarah this is my half of the Terracotta Ribbon!" said Ash

"The Terra… what?" Ash smiled at his daughter's interest "This is my half of a ribbon me and May won while we we're in Terracotta Town after my journey challenging the Kanto Battle Frontier, before me and May split so she could go to Johto we decide to enter the contest for fun, we both made it to the final round and it ended in a tie, they only had one ribbon so I had Septile split in half as a token of friendship, it's also my good luck charm." Said Ash "So I take it May has the other half?" asked Flint curious on his friends true feeling to the brunette, Ash nodded "I think so".

"Wow daddy that's sounds really cool!" said Sarah cheerfully as she noticed her father wasn't depressed anymore. "Thanks Sarah, Ah there's the gym let's get to work" Said Ash, Flint nodding in agreement.

As Ash, Flint Pikachu and Sarah walked through the doors of the gym, they were met by the Eterna City Gym Leader Gardenia "Ah Flint good to see you again I didn't know I was expecting you today I'd love to catch up but I'm currently waiting for the Gym Inspector to come" Gardenia said slightly nervous, some of these inspectors could be ruthless and shut down a gym for the smallest of things, Flint cracked a smirk as he noticed how nervous she was.

"Hey Gardenia, remember me? Ash Ketchum I challenged you a few years ago for the Forest Badge!" Gardenia nodded at Ash

"Of course I remember Ash, Me and Torterra haven't had a decent challenge since it was my Turtwig vs. yours, anyway what brings you back to Eterna City?" "Well I'm actually here to inspect your Gym Gardenia." At this sudden new Gardenia paled as she never realized Ash would be inspecting her Gym, it was purely up to him if she had a job or not. "Well this should take no less than 20 minutes so let's get down to business shall we?" Gardenia just silently nodded, while Sarah and Flint went to sit at the side of the battleground, Pikachu still with Ash.

After a tense 20 minutes of, Ash checking the battlefield, Pokémon and other factors Ash finally reached a verdict for the status of the Gym "Well Gardenia, your battlefield meets the league safety requirements, your Pokémon are healthy, your win loss ratio is on par and your skill at battling hasn't deteriorated at all" Ash said as Gardenia released her and was now able to breath more easily from the positive comments from Ash. "I'm glad to inform you that your gym meets and exceeds requirements for inspection and passed with flying colours!" said Ash as he gave the happy news to Gardenia he was enveloped in a bone shattering hug from Gardenia.

"Thank you Ash" Gardenia said releasing Ash from the hug and blushing slightly. "No problem just doing my job" "Still Ash thanks". Ash know finished in Eterna City decides to leave and get to Mr Goodshow as quickly as possible, "Hey Ash I'm Going to stay here and catch up with Gardenia" said Flint as he noticed Ash getting ready to leave, "Sure thing Flint, Gardenia nice seeing you again", she replied with a curt nod "Okay Sarah lets go see Mr Goodshow after that we can go see Grandma and Mommy how does that sound?" "Okay Daddy!" said Sarah happily.

**End Chapter 2**

**Oh I know I'm evil right, want to know the identity of the mother? all will be revealed in Chapter 3**

**Like normal please review.**

**FellyX Out!**


	3. Identity

**Welcome to the third instalment of TFWS!**

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Pokémon or any of its affiliated companies including, but not limited to, 4Kids, The Pokémon Company, Game Freaks or Cartoon Network. The characters written within this fic are solely based upon the fictional characters created by these companies, and the story is not meant to, nor will it receive any monetary funding.

Sarah is of my own creation.

**Characters Ages:**

**Ash:** 25

**May:** 23

**Sarah:** 5

**Dawn**: 22

**Solidad:** 29

**Drew:** 23

**Harley:** 27

**Delia:** 56

**Professor Oak:** 68

**THE FUTURE WITH SURPRISES**

**Chapter 3: **

We know join May and Solidad at their camp located in a clearing, near the road to Route 209 where they are setting up camp, Drew and Harley have gone into the nearby forest to collect wood and berries for the fire and to get ready for lunch, as they are getting ready for the next contest in Solaceon Town. Silence fills the camp as Solidad and May are thinking about new contest appeals and strategies, while May thinks about her upcoming contest and a certain raven haired trainer, she unconsciously pulls out her half of the Terracotta Ribbon and starts cleaning it.

"Been a while since you've done that may." said Solidad noticing her friend cleaning one of her most prized possessions, "huh didn't even notice I had it out strange."

"Maybe because you're thinking about him?" asked Solidad knowing of her friends crush as May talked to Solidad about her feelings. "Who Ash? N… Yeah I am I mean I feel like he was blowing me off." Said May disappointed in her mentors attitude towards her.

"Why do you say that?"

"He kind of just rushed out as soon as I asked him what he was doing in Sinnoh" Said May "Yeah that does seem a bit strange, hold on didn't you say he was working for the Pokémon League?, I guess that could have been the reason he was in such a rush?" asked Solidad. "I guess so, maybe I'm just overthinking it, you know how much of a crush on I had on him while we were travelling together through Kanto and Hoenn but I lost those feelings didn't I?" wondered May.

"Maybe not like I said the only time you would get that ribbon out was when you were thinking of Ash, I also noticed that you do a lot better in contests when you use that ribbon." "I know what you mean even though I have all this experience whenever I look at this ribbon its gives me a major confidence boost, it's like Ash is there in the crowd rooting me on! I can't believe I haven't paid attention to it in so long." Said May gently cleaning her ribbon, "Even if do like him Solidad it's not like I can do anything about it, he has a daughter after all and I'm guessing he has a wife that he loves."

"Well did you see a ring on his finger?" asked Solidad curious to know if ash was indeed married, "Err I don't think I did Solidad well I didn't really get a look, but doesn't mean he isn't married." "Doesn't mean he is either." Said Solidad as she wanted her friend to find love. "… Good point." Said May slightly smiling, as silence filled the camp once again.

A few minutes later the silence was broken again by Drew and Harley entering the camp with wood and berries for lunch, May quickly slips the ribbon back into her bag, as neither Harley or Drew know about it, she hides it's out of fear because well if Harley found out that would give him ammunition to tease May, Drew well he would start saying that a guy like him is better for her and well compared to Harley its was nothing she couldn't handle she would just end up putting on her iPod and just listen to music until his rant ended.

"10 more minutes until lunch then we should move onto Solaceon Town, if we are quick enough we might get there before nightfall" said Solidad. "Yeah then I can win my third ribbon!" yelled May getting excited at the thought of another ribbon.

**With Ash, Sarah and Pikachu**

Ash, Sarah and Pikachu are currently flying over the ocean on Garchomp their destination you ask? Kanto or more specifically Pallet Town, they soon start to fly over a small collection of islands located just a few miles from Pallet Town when Pikachu glances down a spots a certain small blue Pokémon at the edge of one of the islands beaches. "Pika Pi!" Yells the yellow rodent, "What is it buddy? you see something?" Pika replies with a nod and points towards the beach "Holy…. Shi…!" exclaims Ash stopping himself from swearing as he remembered Sarah was with him, but how could he not be surprised to see that Pokémon again.

"Garchomp! Can you set that down on that beach real quick?" the dragon nodded and started to descend to the beach, after a few seconds Garchomp lands on the beach a few meters away from the Pokémon, "Pikachu, Sarah stay there I won't be long." Ash says while quickly dismounting the shark dragon.

"Pika chu / Okay daddy" Pikachu and Sarah said together, as Ash approached the Pokémon, he was suddenly caught off guard as the Pokémon attacks him or so Ash thought he quickly realized the Pokémon was hugging him obviously glad to see Ash again. "Ha-ha so you do remember me huh?" asked Ash, the Pokémon replied with a nod after jumping out of Ash's arms.

"I have an idea why don't you come with me you obviously have gotten a lot more stronger?" the Pokémon just sat there and thought about it, after a few seconds Ash makes the Pokémon an offer it can't refuse and whispers it into his ear, Ash then gets its response as it quickly taps the button on the pokéball capturing it without a struggle. "Awesome welcome to the team old friend." Ash said to the Pokéball, before it disappears obviously going to Professor Oaks Laboratory.

**Meanwhile at Professor Oaks Lab**

Professor Oak was sitting at his desk ready to do some research on a mysterious Pokémon that lives in the Kalos Region, when the computer behind him, lights up making a Ping! Sound and announces "Pokémon Trainer Ash Ketchum has captured a new Pokémon."

This statement alone causes the Professor to fall from his chair in shock as it had been years since Ash had caught a Pokémon, curious the Professor puts himself back in his chair and quickly turns to the computer and brings up Ash's trainer profile, and then he brings up the captured list and he quickly glances at the newest entry, when the Professor saw what Pokémon Ash had caught, he had to refrain himself from spitting out the coffee he decided to drink at this moment and decided to quickly swallow it "How on earth did Ash capture **THAT** Pokémon!" yelled the Professor in shock.

"I'm going to have to ask him when comes by to the lab tomorrow he's probably still in Sinnoh, for now I will introduce it to the rest of Ash's Pokémon." Said the Professor walking up to where Ash's Pokéball was located, he then grabbed the new Pokémon's ball and headed outside where Ash's Pokémon were.

**Back with Ash**

Ash headed back to Garchomp and quickly mounted him once again. "Hmm, the Professor's going to have field day with that Pokémon, I'll have to convince him to not let anyone know about it." Ash said out loud to no-one, "Daddy? What was that Pokémon?" Asked Sarah, curious as she had never seen that Pokémon before. "It's a secret Sarah." Said Ash poking his tongue out at his daughter "Awww no fair daddy." Sarah whined at her father, "Don't worry Sarah I'll tell you later okay?" Sarah responded with a nod.

After 20 minutes of Sarah asking about the Pokémon Ash caved in and told her the next thing he knew was that Pallet Town was in view, "Sarah get ready we're almost at Pallet." Ash said "Yaaay I get to see grandma again, she cooks the best food in the world!" Sarah exclaimed happily she loved food as much as her dad. "Agreed." Said Ash, as they neared the edge of Pallet Town Ash asked Garchomp to set down so they could walk back.

As Ash, Sarah and Pikachu walked though Pallet very little had changed, it was still considered as the small quite town, even though it gained a Pokémon Centre, Mall and its newest addition a Pokémon Gym, as they walked Ash wondered what the gyms type was and if the leader was strong at all.

After a few more minutes of walking they approach Ash's house, over the years Ash's house had not changed at all, the front garden was still in all it beautiful glory, as the trio approached the gate they noticed Mr Mime outside sweeping the pathway, "Hey Mimey good to see you again." Said Ash. Mr Mime turned around at the sudden voice and noticed it was his mistress's son, and was happy to see him. "Mime, mime… mime!" said Mr Mime.

Suddenly a voice was heard from inside the house, "Who's that Mimey?" Delia said opening the front door to see her son, and granddaughter, she immediately ran up to then enveloping them both in a bone crushing hug.

Pikachu seeing the familiar situation that happens when Ash goes back home, quickly jumps off his masters shoulder with one thought running through his mind 'Gotta save myself!' remembering the freakish strength she could hold "Mom… me… and… Sarah… strugg… ling... To… breathe!" Ash choked though the hug, "Sorry dear it's just I haven't seen you and Sarah for so long, but what are doing home so early I thought you got in tomorrow afternoon?" asked Delia "Well I had a meeting with Goodshow earlier and he gave me the rest of day off so I thought we would come home early."

"Okay dear why don't you, Sarah and Pikachu come in and I'll make dinner" said Delia

"Sounds good! Pika!" the three responded

**With May, Drew, Solidad and Harley**

The group has finally arrived in Solaceon Town, after spending half the day getting lost and walking around in circles, they are now in Pokémon Centre.

"Finally, it's great to be back at a place with comfort and decent food" said Drew, flopping himself down onto the nearest couch, "Hey! There is nothing wrong with my cooking Drew!" yelled Solidad irritated by Drew's comment. "Sure…" Drew responded sarcastically.

"Well when you two are done arguing you should sign up for the contest before its full." Said May "I think I'm going to sit this one out." Said Drew

"Me too." Said Solidad

"What why?" asked May "Well I still need to practice my new appeals" replied Solidad "Drew?" "What?" "Why aren't you entering the contest?" asked May "Same as Solidad still need to practice an appeal, it's just not right yet."

"Well I've already signed up May dear." Said Harley making his presence known. "Okay well good to know Harley I'm going to go sign up know." Said May, making her way toward the front desk she wondered what appeal she should use, at that moment she arrived at the desk "Hello Nurse Joy I would like to enter the Solaceon Town Contest tomorrow please." "Of course dear ill just need your contest pass and proof of your two ribbons." Said Nurse Joy "Here" said May passing her pass and ribbon box.

"Thank you" said Nurse Joy, taking the case and pass scanning them both, "Okay May. You're all set for tomorrow's contest good luck." "Thanks Nurse Joy and I'm going to win!" said May excited for the contest "Not if I beat you May." A voice said behind her, as she spun around to see who it was she noticed that it wasn't some random fan but an all familiar blunette co-ordinator. "Dawn!" Squealed May as she rushed to her best friend hugging her. "It's good to see you too May but like I said I'm going to beat you in the contest tomorrow." Said Dawn "Pfft of course you are!" retorted May

"Remember who won the Wallace cup?"

"Dang don't remind me so close too." Said May remembering the last battle she had with Dawn, which ended in Dawn winning, both their points close to 0, then she remembered that Dawn knew about Ash "Hey Dawn how come you never told me you talked to Ash and the fact he has a Daughter?" "Well I've only seen Ash a couple of times after I won a contest, in the town he was in inspecting something he never told me what though" Said Dawn remembering when she last saw Ash then she remembered May said something about Ash and his daughter, after a couple of seconds of processing this information she exploded. "WAIT ASH KETCHUM HAS A DAUGHTER!?"

"Yeah I thought you knew?" Asked May "I… had… no idea... we have a lot to talk about." Said Dawn pulling May to the nearest table.

**With Ash, Sarah and Pikachu**

Delia, Ash, Sarah and Pikachu have just finished dinner, Sarah had decided to go outside and play with Pikachu, while Ash stayed with his mother and assisting her in clearing up "You know, you don't have to do that dear." Delia said to her son "No Mom let me it's only fair after all you made dinner for me, Sarah and Pikachu!" "Okay dear, you know you get your stubbornness from me" she said with a giggle.

"Anyway Mom remember when I told you I had a meeting with Goodshow?" asked Ash "Of course dear what about it?" Delia said knowing full well that there was more too it, "Well he's given me the option for that battle I was going to have before Sarah was born and I-" "And you want me to look after Sarah so you can go train." Delia said interrupting her son, "What? How'd you know that?" asked Ash. Delia just looked at her son and smiled.

"Because I'm your mother Ash, and I know that when you said the word battle, I saw a fire light in your eyes the same fire you get in the midst of a battle and I think you should accept this opportunity dear." "Really you think so but are sure you won't mind looking after Sarah for a few months?" asked Ash feeling exited at the possibility of being in an official battle again.

"Of course dear it's no problem at all have you told Sarah yet?" "No I'll tell her tomorrow before I start training, looks like I should head to Professor Oaks soon and pick out my Elite team." Ash said preparing himself to visit Professor Oak's lab, "DADDY WAIT FOR ME I WANT TO SEE THE PROFESSOR ASWELL!" Sarah Yelled from outside as she and Pikachu ran into kitchen, ash thought to himself 'Damn she has hearing like a hawk' "Okay Sarah lets go." Said Ash opening the front door, Pikachu quickly jumping onto his favourite spot on the trainer shoulder.

"See you in a while mom."

Ash, Sarah and Pikachu are now walking up the path leading to Oaks Lab after a few minutes Sarah asks her father a question. "Daddy why are we going to see the Professor again?" 'Damn, guess I should tell her now_' _Ash thought to himself, "Well Sarah you see I'm not just going to see my Pokémon, I'm going to pick a team for a Pokémon battle I'm going to have in a few months, so you'll be staying with grandma while I train you okay with that?"

"Of Course Daddy! I haven't seen grandma for sooo long and it would be fun to spend some time with her." Sarah said happily at the thought of spending time with her only grandmother, her mother parents unfortunately died in a car accident while she was on her journey. "I'm glad you think that Sarah." Ash said smiling at his daughter.

A couple minuets pass as Professor Oaks Lab come into view, Ash Sarah and Pikachu start their climb up the stone pathway leading to the lab, once they reach the labs door ash knocks, "I'm coming I'll be there inna sec!" A voice came through the Door, noticing the door was slightly open Ash pushes the door open to see a situation Ash know only too well, his Muk was in the middle of trying to envelop the Professor in a hug. "Here let me help you Professor." Ash said grabbing Muk's ball located to the side of him, Ash recalled Muk while the Professor tried to recompose himself. "Thanks for that Ash, but I thought you went back until tomorrow afternoon" the Professor asked, "Well I had a meeting with Goodshow earlier and he gave me the rest of day off so I thought we would come home early, plus I wanted to switch out some of my Pokémon."

"Of course Ash but may I ask why? And hello Sarah." "Hello Professor Oak." Said Sarah.

"Well Goodshow offered me the chance to have **the** battle again and I want to make my elite team." Said Ash. "Of Course! I understand well all of your Pokémon are outside in the corral if you want to see them." "Thanks Professor" said Ash as he started to head outside, where he saw all of his Pokémon, even though Ash hasn't properly battled in a long time doesn't mean that his Pokémon didn't stop training, all of his Pokémon where at their final evolution stage apart from Pikachu as Ash called his Pokémon they all started to charge at him but stopped a few feet away. "Okay guys it's great to see you all again and I'm here with some great news." Said Ash earning a questioning look from some of his Pokémon.

"I talked to Goodshow earlier today and we can have **THAT** battle again." Ash said as his Pokémon roared in excitement, "Okay guys I get it your happy unfortunately I'm only going to use six of you for the battle and training." Most of the Pokémon didn't mind this as they had roles to play in the corral, or just liked it there, luckily the ones that were offend was his elite team. Ash then pointed to the five Pokémon "You guys are my elites and we are going to do some intense training that I'm sure only you guys could handle." Ash said getting attacked affectionately from his Elite Pokémon.

"Seems like a good all-round team you picked there Ash." Said the Professor walking towards Ash "One thing before you go Ash about the capture you ma-""Professor I hope you don't mind keeping quite bout this Pokémon I don't want it to get too much attention, and I know it's rare that's why I'm allowing you to research him while I train, I asked him and he agrees its fine." Said Ash interrupting the shocked Professor earning him a nod. Ash then traded his current team for his Elites.

"Well it was great to see you again professor but me and Sarah have to make one more stop before we head back to Moms house." "Okay Ash See you soon and good luck with your training." Said Professor Oak

"Okay let's go Sarah, Pikachu time to go buddy. Say goodbye Sarah" Said Ash "Bye Professor."

"Bye Sarah" replied Professor Oak.

As Ash and Sarah left Professor Oaks lab they turned to route 1, after walking up route 1 for 10 minutes they came to a clearing, the clearing was filled with all kinds of wild Pokémon ranging from Rattatas to Pidgey's, with a small river flowing through the middle near the edge of a river sat an Oak Tree.

Underneath the Oak Tree was a Tombstone.

The tombstone was engraved with:

LEAF GREEN

1988 – 2008

WONDERFUL FRIEND AND DAUGHTER

MOTHER TO SARAH DELIA KETCHUM

"I will always be watching over you"

**End Chapter 3**

**Finally the mother has been revealed and what exactly is this mystery Pokémon Ash has caught and what is this battle he's know training for?, find out in Chapter 4!**

**Please Review. **

**FellyX Out!**


End file.
